Recent technological advancements in the field of utility devices, such as a vehicle or a refrigerator, have made it possible to facilitate a high-level automation feature in such utility devices. The high-level automation feature may allow other portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, to remotely control various functions of the utility devices. Such portable electronic devices may be operated by users to control the various functions of the utility devices, such as a lock/unlock operation or an air-condition system of the vehicle.
In addition to the control of the various functions of the utility devices, the portable electronic devices may also perform certain device-centric functions. Examples of such device-centric functions may include, but are not limited to, placing/receiving voice calls, sending/receiving text messages, sending/receiving e-mails and/or running other data-network based mobile applications.
However, in such scenarios, when the portable electronic devices simultaneously perform both the utility device functions and the device-centric functions, the available power with the portable electronic devices may be rapidly consumed. An increase in the screen size of the portable electronic devices may also result in high power consumption. Such rapid consumption of power may result in an untimely discharge of the portable electronic device battery, which may be highly undesirable by the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.